Menteur
by Disenchanted Cinderella
Summary: I'm a pathetic but convincing liar, Sasuke.


**Author's Note:**

I'm still working on Just A Summer Fling. Sorry for the delay, since my inspiration levels have plummeted to a zero concerning that story. In the meantime, please enjoy this one-shot. I was planning to make it into a multi-chapter, but we'll see.

Menteur is french for liar. I'll change the title when I found a more acceptable one. Haha.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto. Boring disclaimer, I know.

* * *

_12:51 AM_

_8th of August_

There was a really pretty contrail when we first met. Do you remember? I was madly pointing it to Ino when I bumped into you and Naruto. It was funny though, when Naruto told me that you were also busy looking at it too when we bumped into each other. I'm not sure if that started our friendship, but I know that even though slowly, but surely, our friendship grew.

Do you remember those times when you'd hit me in the head like you do with Naruto whenever I say something stupid? Contrary to what Naruto says, I never got mad at you because of that simple gesture. It was alright because you're Sasuke and I know why you do it. That's your way of showing affection, be it worry or just plain care.

Do you remember that time at the library when you told Kankuro off when he was teasing me about my forehead? I never got to thank you for that. So, thank you. Even though it was kind of weird when he got on his knees and begged for my forgiveness. You did something, didn't you? But still, thank you.

Do you remember those silly little notes that we exchanged during Kakashi-sensei's boring lectures? I kept all of them, as promised. They're still in the panda box that you gave to me two Christmases ago. Did you keep yours too?

Do you remember the dog tag that I got for you? It had 'Stupid Head' written on it with a little tomato drawn under it. I saw that you're still wearing when we were in the airport. I'm glad you did, but honestly Sasuke, I don't want you to wear it if you just want to keep your promise. I want you to wear it if you want to, and take it off if you want to.

Do you remember the day when you told me you were going to join the military? Naruto told me you were expecting me to cry and ask you to stay. Itachi said you didn't really want to tell me because you know what happened to my father. You didn't have to. I told you, didn't I? I'll support you all the way, whatever career you might choose.

But of course, you know that I'm a pathetic but convincing liar, Sasuke.

You had your suspicions, but you always dismiss it because you trust me. Right, Sasuke? You trusted me enough to believe anything I say, because you know I can never lie to you.

I don't deserve your trust.

That day when we first met, I can't say that I fell in love with you at first sight. You know I don't believe in any of that stuff. But somewhere between the lunch breaks, after school get-together and all the times we spend together – I fell in love. I fell in love with you, Sasuke. But I take pride in my acting skills. I was a great pretender. Even then when I realized I've already fallen in too deep, my attitude towards you never changed.

"Someday, your façade will crumble and everything will just spill out, Sakura-chan." Hinata told me once.

And now it is.

So Sasuke, I love you.

That day, it was raining hard. You asked me if we could talk privately, and I said yes. You took me to the library, and lead me to the table that we sat for three years. I waited for you talk as we sat in silence. We both knew that it was a stupid to pick a library to talk, but it was a very special place to us, and it fitted that you told me that in the library.

It took you fifteen whole minutes to finally utter a word. And during those fifteen minutes, you were holding my hand. After releasing my hand, you said it.

"I'm joining the army, Sakura."

It took a minute before I smiled at you and said okay. I knew you were startled since you expected me to have an outburst. I didn't. Of course, I didn't. I know how much you wanted to join the army. It was a family tradition, and it was up to you to continue the legacy since Itachi didn't. It was alright, everything was alright. You sighed in relief and this time, you took both of my hands and squeezed them reassuringly. No words were spoken after that, only hands linked unabashedly.

And then came the day you had to leave.

We all went to the airport to see you off. Everyone wanted to say goodbye to you. They gave you their blessings and wished you good luck. I waited after they all said their goodbyes. You walked towards me, stopping only a few feet away from me. We stared at each other for period of time until Kiba shouted, "Stop being a chicken, Uchiha!"

I raised my left eyebrow at the one, and looked at you expectantly. You sighed and looked at me.

"Sakura.. tell me, if you want me to stay then I'll-" I caught you off, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"No, Sasuke. Go. You might miss your flight." I smiled reassuringly. "Go and chase your dream. Even though we're miles apart, we'll always be friends." I saw you flinch when I said 'friends'. Naruto growled at you and told you to say it already.

You took three steps and stopped when you were only inches away from me. You looked at me in the eye and told me,

"Sakura. I love you."

You placed your hands on my cheeks and leaned in. It took all my courage to push you away. I apologized to you, my head hung low. I knew that Ino and Hinata were gaping at me in surprise. I didn't dare raise my head to look up to you until I saw your feet move.

The last time I saw you, I only saw your back walking away from me. And even though we were only a few yards away from each other, it already felt like miles.

That afternoon, I saw a contrail again, Sasuke. It stained the vast blue sky again. But that time, it didn't look pretty.

It's been five months now since you left, Sasuke. And every single day Sasuke, I regret not telling you how much I was in love with you. By now, every one of our friends knows it. I've been a living mess ever since you left. Everybody kept asking why I didn't stop you, why I didn't tell you.

And I always gave them the same answer: I want you reach your dream of becoming a soldier and I love you that much to let you go.

But in the end, I still regretted that I didn't even tell you that I love you too.

And even though you'll never know it.. I'm still waiting for you, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_The dobe gave me this letter. It's been a year since it was written, he said. I don't know how he got it, but he did. Everyone already read it, Otouto, since Sakura didn't put it in an envelope. The loud blonde said that Sakura didn't have the courage to send it to you. So we decided to do so._

_Even though it will sound gay coming from your aniki – follow your heart, Sasuke. You're old enough to decide what you want. Don't let the Uchiha name stop you from being happy._

_Itachi_

_All this time_, Sasuke thought. He folded the letter and kept it in the envelope, tucking it securely inside his bag.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Konoha Airport. On behalf of Leaf Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip-"

Sasuke cut off all sounds as he looked outside, a wave of nostalgia came upon him.

_Sakura, I'm back._

And this time, Sasuke is determined to set things right.


End file.
